Simply Hilary
by Darksunshine01
Summary: Hilary decides she has had enough of her abusive father and alcoholic mother and decides to move out and leave Japan. Will she be able to make it on her own?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey its me again with a new story called_ **Simply Hilary**. _I hope you enjoy the first_

_chapter. Please Reivew and tell me what you think of it and if i should continue_

_with it. Also the fourth chapter of _**The New Teacher**_ is up._

**Summary-**Hilary has had enough of her abusive father and alcoholic mother and decides

that she needs to get away from them. She then moves to America without telling anyone

and tries to make it on her own. Will she be able to?

**Hilary-** Age 16

* * *

Hilary raised her hand to her stinging cheek, and glared at her father. He was mad at her 

because she was five minutes past her curfew.

"Don't you glare at me like that." Her father yelled raising up his hand to slap her again, but

Hilary ducked and his hand connected with the wall. "Damnit! You little brat! Get back here."

He said running after her and grabbing the back of her shirt. He pulled her back and slammed

her against the wall. Hilary cried out in pain as her head made contact with the wall. "Give me that

bear." Her father demanded grabbing thepink stuffed bear that Hilary was holding.

"No!" Hilary said trying to grab it back but her father raised his arm in the air so she couldn't reach

it. It had taken a half an hour to convince Kai to try and win it for her at the fair. He had finaly agreed

and won her the bear. Hilary told him she loved the bear and she hugged it, and he had actually

gave a small, but brief smile.

Her father pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and cut off the bear's head.

"No!" Hilary screamed again. Her father threw both pieces of the bear down on the ground, and

put the pocket knife back in his pocket. "I hate you." Hilary said quietly looking down at her

feet.

"What was that?" Her father demanded.

"I hate you!" Hilary screamed at him. Her father pinned her up against the wall, but then suddenly

stopped and sniffed the air. Hilary sniffed the air too trying to find out what made him stop. Smoke.

The air was starting to smell like smoke. Suddenly the fire alarm went off. Her father ran into the

living room with Hilary following holding the ripped bear. The living room was on fire.

Her mom had been smoking and drinking at the same time, and had dropped the wine bottle on

the ground. Dropping the cigarette ontop of the spilt wine before passing out, causing the spilt

wine to burst into flames. Now the whole living room was on fire. Her father grabbed her mom

and dragged her out of the room heading towards the front door. Hilary ran upstairs to her

room.She looked into her closet and found the cat carrier shoving her cat into it. She also grabbed

her purse and ran back down the stairs.

She reached the bottom of the stairs only to find fire blocking the way past. Her cat, Kermit, howled

inside the cat career. "Its ok." Hilary said trying to reasure herself more than her cat. Hilary ran

back up to her room closing the door behind her and opening the window, seeing if she would be

able to climb out. She heard sirens in the distance that were getting closer. She ran back to the

door. She grabbed the handle but quickly pulled her hand back at the hottness of it. Smoke was

seeping underneath the door and into her room. Hilary grabbed her blanket off of her bead

and placed in front of the crack of her door to try and keep the smoke from coming in.

She went back over to the window and looked back out there was a tree two feet to the left of her

window. She threw the stuffed bear and her purse far out the window. She grabber the cat carrier and

climbed onto a tree branch and started climbing down. Her foot searched for a tree branch

below, but couldnt find one and slipped.Hilary criedout as she fell from the tree and landed on her

back. Her cat howled as the cat carrier went flying off and bounced along the ground. Hilary

rolled away from the sideofthe house as flames licked her skin. Hilary sat up holding her side

in pain, coughing and gagging partly from the smoke, and partly from the blood she was

coughing up. She crawled away from her the side of the house toward the cat carrier. Black

dots swam in front of her vision. She blacked out, but not before hearing, "She's over here."

_

* * *

_

_I hope you liked the first chapter. The summary will seem to fit the story more in the _

_next chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it so far and tell me if I should _

_continue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Its me again with the second chapter of_ **Simply Hilary.** _Sorry its been taking me forever_

_to update with school and all.(shudders) I hate school. I have to give an oral book report in the_

_next few weeks and Ive only read the first couple chapters. Uggh! Ok enough of that! I would_

_like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing:_ **Kai's Moonlight Angel, The Hutchy .1, **

**Chibi-Kari, misunderstoodsoul, and ReisLilNekojin.** _Hope you enjoy this chapter of _

_the story. Hope it doesnt suck! Updated_ **The Dare,**_just incase any of you read it and want to_

_know_!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Bladebreakers had gone out for ice cream and were driving back to Tyson's dojo. Kai had

even gone, but seeing as he had to since there was only one car and they wouldnt let him walk

home. They tried to convince Hilary to go, but she sai she couldnt, because her dad didnt like

her coming home past her curfew.

On their way back they noticed a tall towere of smoke filling the almost pitch black sky and

they could also see orange flames licking the sky.

"Hey isnt that coming from Hilary's neighborhood?" Max asked as two fire trucks flew past

them causing the car to shake.

"Your right it is we should go check. Just to make sure its not her house." Rei said.

"Alright." Tyson said as he started to turn almost crashing into another car.

"Watch it you idiot!" Some man behind the wheel of the car shouted.

"Sorry!" Tyson yelled as he drove away.

The Bladebreakers pulled up to Hilary's house to see flames protruding from almost every

window.

Kai was the first one to react as he threw open the car door and ran to one of the firemen.

"Is everyone out of the house?" Kai asked him.

The fireman looked at him. "Theres still a girl in there. Your going to have to stand back

we cant have kids getting in the way."

Kai went back the rest of the Bladebreakers, but not before glaring at the firefighter for calling

him a kid. "Hilarys still inside." He said.

"What she cant be inside still. Im going to go give those lazy fire fighting people a piece of my

mind." Daichi said starting to walk away but someone ended up pulling him back.

"Your just going to be in the way!" Max said with a look of panic on his face.

They all turned to the right and took of runningas they heard a small scream. The ran to the

right side of the house in time to see Hilary hit the ground.

Tyson turned and yelled to the firefighters, "Shes over here! He then turned and ran to his

friends who were gathered around Hilary."

They were all soon being pushed away from her as paramedics came pushing a small portable

bed.

Aparamedic checked her pulse and frowned as she wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tyson asked his face full of concern.

The paramedics just ignored him as the hurried to the ambulance loading Hilary inside of it.

One of them quickly walked over to another ambulance were Hilary's mom was being treated

for smoke inhalation. "Her pulse is low and she seems to have several broken ribs, along with

some burns, and smoke inhalation. Were going to take her to the hospital and to some tests."

He said before hurrying off. He then noticed a bunch of teenagers and guessing they were the girls

friends told her they could come to the hospital.

The Bladebreakers ran to Tyson's red convertableas theambulance sped off. Kai grabbed Tyson's

keys. "No way Im trusting you to get us there in a hurry without getting in a wreck." He said getting into

the dreivers seat and starting the car. Tyson crossed his arms and got into the passenger seat next

to Kai. They then took off to the hospital.

**AtTheHospital**

The Bladebreakers ran into the front office of the emergancy room. "Were here to see Hilary Tatibana."

Rei said.

"Just a minute." The nurse said as the phone rang.

The Bladebreakers stood there impatiently. Kai had his arms crossed, Max was eating pixie sticks like

there was no tomorrow, Tyson was tapping his foot, Rei was pacing, Kenny was muttering to

himself saying it was their fault, and Daichi was staring intently at the nurse - giving her the creeps.

"The doctors are with her right now so you'll have to wait in the waiting room, but I can send the doctors

out to talk to you about whats going on if you would like. Okay?" The nurse said after hanging up the

phone.

The Bladebreakers nodded and headed over to the waiting room where Hilary's parants were waiting.

"How did the fire start?" Tyson asked looking over at the Hilary's mom.

Hilary's mom shifted uncomfortably, but it was Hilary's dad who answered. "It seems there was

something wrong with our oven even after the macanic said he fixed it and while my wife was

cooking it burst into flames. When my wife tried to jump out of the flames way she tripped and

fell knocking herself unconcious.The fire spread so quickly we couldnt put it out. Hilary being the

kind and caring girl she is ran upstairs, after I yelled for her not to, in order to save her cat. I tried

to stop her, but I was carying my unconcious wife at the time." He said lying through his teeth.

"Oh." Tyson said believing every word.

Kai glared knowing they were hiding something, but he didnt know what.

After twenty minutes of sitting quietly with the occational nervous short conversations a doctor

walked over. Looking grim yet succesful at the same time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tatibana?" The doctor said. They nodded. "Your daugter, Hilary, has suffered three

broken ribs, a brusied lung,has some minor burns, and a pretty severeconcusion. She is also in a coma

right now." The doctor explained. He then turned to the six kids sitting next to the parents. "I'm sorry,

but I cant allow visitors right now seeing as its eleven thirty at night."

"Eleven thirty. I didnt call my grandfather or brother, and they were expecting us to be home at ten."

Tyson said getting up and running to a phone.

The doctor turned to the rest of the kids. "You can come again tomorrow. Visiting hours are from

two in the evening to eight in the evening." He said. He then turned to the parents and started to have

them fill out forms.

* * *

_Okay sorry that chapter really sucked. The next one will be better I promise. Anyway please _

_review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks! See Ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Sorry its taken me so long to update my stories! I would like to say thankyou_

_to the following reviewers for reviewing: _**vamina, animelover930, Pink-Cosmos, Angel del **

**Silencio, Dradow19, and Phoenix of the Flames 1978.**_ Im think Im getting bored with story, _

_and Im not exactly sure if Im going to continue with it. Not a lot of people read it anyway, but_

_I cant just get rid of it because it wouldnt be fair to those who do read it. So Im not sure yet, _

_but I will let you know what happens later on. Okay well enough of me talking on with the _

_third chapter of _**Simply Hilary**.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Bladebreakers were all waiting in the waiting room, waiting for the ok to go see Hilary.

Finaly after about 25 minutes of waiting the doctor walked over.

"Sorry, about that its been a buisy day. Seems like everyone is getting either sick or hurt today.

So your here to see Miss Hilary right? She is still in a coma, but her vitals are better andher breathing

is also better; from the smoke inhalation. You guys are all allowed in, but only for a little while. I'll have

a nurse come get you when it is time to leave. Try talking to Hilary, it might comfort her to hear

someone she knows. She is in room C108." The doctor said before turning and heading off to another

patient who had just come in the hospital.

"Okay, guys lets go." Rei said as he started walking down the hallway; looking at each room number.

"Here it is room C108." Max said opening the door.

They all walked in to find a bruised looking Hilary sleeping on a white hospital bed. Her mother was

also there next to her. She turned around and looked at them in surprise. "I'll let you guys visit her

alone." She said walking out of the room nervously, closing the door behind her.

"Hmm... she looked scared." Tyson said.

"Well yeah her daughter is in the hospital after all." Rei said walking towards the white hospital bed.

"Hey Hilary we came to see how you were doing." Rei said to Hilary.

Tyson shifted unconfortably listening to the machines beep and humm.

"You have to get better soon. The team needs you." Kenny said.

"Yeah even Kai is here. You have to wake up soon." Tyson said sitting in a chair next to Hilary's bed.

Max walked over towards the nightstand and set down a vase full of flowers."We brought you your

favorite flowers freshly cut." He said.

After another ten minutes of talking the door opened and a nurse walked in. "The doctor says its time

for Hilary to get some rest now, but you can come back tomorrow. Okay?" The nurse smiled and led

the way down the hall after they all said goodbye. "Oh and the doctor would like to speak with you,

before you leave." She said leading them over towards the doctor.

They all stood impatiently waiting for the doctor to finish talking to a patient.

After several minutes the doctor turned around. "I wanted to ask you does Hilary have an abusive

boyfriend, friends, or has she been in a fight recently."

They all looked at him in surprise. "No. Not that we no of. Why do you ask?" Rei questioned.

"It seems that along with her injuries from the fire she also has some old bruises and cuts quite recent,

and their pretty bad, too. I've talked to her parents and they dont know anything either. I guess... Hold

on." The doctor said reaching for his pager. "Sorry I have to leave Im neaded in the ER. Emergeny

surgary." He said before running off.

Max turned to the rest of the Bladebreakers. "Who do you think could have hurt Hilary? She doesnt

have a boyfriend, and it couldnt be one of us. What about her parents?"

"I dont know Maxie, I dont know." Tyson said shaking his head in dismay.

**HilarysRoom**

The rythmical beeping and humming of machines steadly filled the room.

Hilary's eyes twitched and slowly started to open; only to find a sudden stabbing pain in her side.

She looked around and saw a figure dart out of her room as she grabbed her now bleeding side.

* * *

_Okay this had to be the worst chapter ever. It was my first hopital scene so it probably sucked._

_Anyway all hospital scenes are pretty much boring, but sometimes necessary. Okay well please_

_review and tell me what you thought. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Sorry its taken me a while to update this story. -sigh- I think I say that everytime I update. Anyway I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers, Thank you! Oh yeah and just so you know, in the last chapter Hilary was stabbed with a knife, not shot. Okay heres chapter 4 of_ **Simply Hilary,** _hope it doesnt suck! Anyway please read, review, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

**At Tysons Dojo**

Rei and Max were in the kitchen, making breakfast. Well at least Rei was, Max just seemed to keep getting in the way, but at least he was trying. Tyson however was still sleeping.

"Max for the last time stop trying to put mustard in the pancake mix!" Rei said. He was trying to hurry so they could get in some training before going to the hospital. They would be there already if it was up to them, but visiting hours didnt start until two.

"But Im sure mustard will make it taste better." Max said looking determined.

"Out!" Rei said pointing towards the kitchen door. "Either go start training early, or get Daichi and try to wake up Tyson."

Max crossed his arms and pouted before running off to find Daichi.

After several minutes Rei had finaly finished making the pancakes. He was about to yell and tell the rest of the guys that breakfast was ready when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rei said intothe phone waiting for a reply.

* * *

**With Max and Daichi**

"I give up." Max said looking at Daichi.

They had been trying to wake up Tyson for several minutes now and nothing seemed to work.

"Tyson! Wake up!" Daichi screamed. Tyson still didnt budge.

"Hilary was the only one who could wake him up." Max said as he sat down on the floor.

"I have an idea," Daichi said before running out of the room.

He ran back in several minutes later with a large bucket full of ice cold water.

"Daichi, I dont think thats such a good idea." Max said thinking about all the hell Tyson would put them through later.

"Trust me it will work." Daichi said. He then dumped the whole bucket on Tyson. As soon as the water hit him he jumped up looking around the room screaming. He then turned to his right and glared at Max, who just pointed to Daichi.

"DAICHI!" Im going to kill you!" Tyson said shivering. Daichi looked at him for a second before he took of running around the room. Tyson chased after him.

Rei entered the room carrying a glass of water, only to be knocked over by Daichi. He glared at both of them before getting up, soaked.

"Oh hey Rei! Whats up?" Tyson asked looking at him as if nothing had happened.

"I just got a call from the hospital. Someone attacked Hilary during the night; she was stabbed. They wanted to ask us again if there was anyone who wants to keep her quiet from something." Rei said before adding, "They want us to come down to the hospital. They want to talk with us, and they said Hilary is up. They also said we coul come early."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Tyson said urgently, running to grab his jacket. "Where are the car keys?" He asked.

"I cant belive you lost them again Tyson." Kenny said.

"When did you get here chief?" Max asked.

"A few minutes ago." He said. He turned around to see Kai walk in the room.

Tyson franticaly ran up to Kai. "ThankgoodnessyourhereKai.Hilarywasattackedandweneedtogettothehospital,andIcantfindmycarkeys. Tyson said in a rush.

Everyone held there breath waiting for Kai to say something rude for Tyson talking so fast. Instead he simply said, "We'll take my car."

"You have a car?" They all asked.

* * *

After a record of ten minutes they showed up at the hospital, in Kai's black sports car convertable. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief when they made it there safely. 

"I dont know how you werent pulled over by the cops." Max said. He looked over at the rest of them shaking his head in wonder.

* * *

They all sat there in the waiting room again, for what seemed like hours. 

"I hate this stupid doctor! We skip training and come here early to see Hilary, and we end up waiting for what two hours all because the damn doctor wants to talk to us. When he gets here Im going to give him a piece of my mind." Daichi said angrily. He was about to say more, but stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around seeing the doctor. "Oh hi doc. whats up? I didnt see you there." Daichi said rubbing the back of his neck, in discomfort.

"Sure." The doctor said before turning to the rest of the Bladebreakers. "Im going to let you see Hilary before I talk with you. Stay as long as you think she feels up to it, but leave if you think she needs rest. Im needed in surgery again, so I have to go. After all this damn doctor has lives to save." He turned and glared at Daichi, who grinned sheepishly. The doctor then turned and left them.

"Nice one." Tyson muttered to Daichi before walking past him. Everyone followed him into Hilary's room.

"Hey Hilary." Rei said softly walking into the room before the others.

"Hey guys." Hilary said tiredly to everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Max questioned looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Other than feeling like I was ran over by a two ton truck, fine." Hilary joked weakly.

"Hilary, the doctor said you must have been in some sort of fight or something? He also suggested that you might have been abused by someone. Is it true? Cause if it is we want to help." Tyson said sincerely, holding his breath while waiting for an answer along with everyone else in the room.

Hilary's heart seemed tighten with panic, but she quickly pushed it aside. She lowered her eyes slightly. "No, Tyson. Everythings fine. Nothing like that has ever happened like that." She said firmly.

They all talked about various things for fifteen minutes, but decided to leave when they saw Hilary leave. They all lined up to say goodbye.

"We'll come and see you tomorrow, promise." Tyson said giving her a hug. They all followed his example saying there goodbyes, before giving her a hug. Well that is all except for Kai, who stood in the back of the room.

"Please." Hilary said simply.

"Come on Kai stop being such a grinch, and go hug her. She is after all in the hospital." Tyson said shoving him forward.

Kai turned giving them all an icy death glare; leaving them all to the conclusion that there would be hell to pay during training. "Fine." He muttered walking foward giving her a quick hug, before turning and walking out of the room. They didnt seem to notice Hilary pull something out of his pocket and hide it. Kai normaly would have noticed things like this, but was too flustered by the hug.

"Bye Hilary," the rest of the guys said walking out of the room.

Hilary smiled and waved. As soon as the door was closed however she quickly frowned with worry. "I have to get out of here." She pulled out Kai's wallet. "Im so sorry Kai." She said to herself. She never thought she would have to steal from one of the guys, especially Kai. She opened his wallet and gasped. She knew he was wealthy, but why on earth did he carry this much money around? She left the credit cards in the wallet, but pulled out the two thousand dollars in the wallet. She swallowed before slowly and painfuly getting up and changing in to the black jeans, a blue shirt, and a hoodie that she somehow convinced her parents to buy for her saying that it would make her feel more comfortable. However, her parents just thought of it as a bribe to keep her quiet. She slipped the money into her pockets, and quickly scribbled down a note. She also put Kai's wallet and credit cards on the table, knowing that he would soon notice and be back to retrieve it.

Hilary winced as she pulled out the IV, and everything else that was connected to her. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as the heart monitor that she was connected to let out a long beeeeeep, that she knew wouldnt stop.

"Shit. I should have know that was going to happen." Hilary ran to the window, and jumped out the one story window, and took off running. How she was able to do all this with her injuries she didnt know. She could only guess that it was the adrenaline pumping within her.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to write and Im still disappointed with it. Oh, well. Maybe the next chapter will be better. I have know clue why Kai had two thousand dollars in his wallet. I just needed it for the storyline. LOL. Please review everyone!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a while! Thanks to all who reviewed to the last chapter! This chapter will probably turn really different from the others. It will seem to follow the summary more. Umm... the Bladebreakers wont be in this chapter-at least I dont think so, if so only a little. They probably wont me in the next few chapters that much either, but they will be in the story later on. As I said this story will follow the summary more from now on. You will be introduced to a 2 new characters in this chapter. However, only one will really have an importance in the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Hope it isnt too boring. Please read, review, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Hilary continued to run, never looking behind her. She was panting hard, and all the running wasnt helping her bruised lung. She knew that they had to have found out she was missing, and that they were most likely searching for her. She concentrated on running harder, afraid that if she slowed down, even a little, they would catch her. '_I have to get away from here. I can never come back, well at least not for a while.'_ Hilary thought to herself as she turned down an ally that she knew all to well.

Hilary leaned over clutching her side as she coughed and gasped for breath. She straightened and looked around before yelling, "Hoshi!" She looked around seeing nothing. "Hoshi!" She yelled again only louder.

"He's not here. He's gone." Hilary looked up to see Saka walk towards her.

"What do you mean Hoshi is gone? Where did he go?" Hilary asked, but she already knew the answer. Hoshi was one of her best friends. He was like an older brother to her.He was the only one who knew about her parents.He was only nine-teen and yet he was ill and slowly dying. The doctors told him if he was lucky he would have at least six years to live. However, now she knew they were wrong.

* * *

**_FlashBack- 5 months earlier_**

_Hilary sat down at a picnic table and looked out over the ocean. 'Hoshi better have had a good reason for calling me here and making me miss the boys practice.' Hilary thought to herself. She looked at the slowly setting sun over the horizon._

_"Hey Hil." Hoshi said walking up to her. _

_"Hey Hoshi. Whats wrong?" She added when she saw his saddened face._

_"Hillary I was just at the doctors, they know whats wrong with me. You were right I am sick. The doctors say I dont have much longer to live. They say I have only a few years to live, six if Im lucky." He looked at Hilary and saw tears starting to stream down her face. "I know I havent lived a good life. I probably deserve this." He put his hand up to keep Hilary from interupting him. Hoshi's face broke out in a smile. "Thats why I need you to live your life for me. A good life, the one I never had. Promise?" Hoshi asked._

_"I promise." Hilary said sniffing._

_"And I promise that I'll watch over you always." Hoshi said as he looked over at Hilary's face. Hilary was the closet thing to family he had. He loved her like she was his sister._

_**EndofFlashback**

* * *

_

"Here he wanted you to have these. He said that he thought you might need them." Saka said handing her several items.

"How the hell did he know I needed a fake ID and passport?" Hilary asked in amazement.

Saka chuckled. "He was always like that. Always knew what someone needed before they knew it themselves." Saka turned and walked away, putting his hand up in the air to say bye. Saka was one of Hoshi's best friends.

Hilary looked down at the fake ID it clearly stated that she was nine-teen, even though she was3 years younger than that. Hilary looked at the cloth like item in her hand, it was Hoshi's red bandana that he never took off, he always claimed that it brought him luck. Hilary pulled down the hood to her hoodie and tied the bandana around her head. She then pulled the hood of the hoodie back over her head.

"I will keep my promise." Hilary said slowly to herself. She then turned and took off walking in the direction of the airport.

* * *

**WiththeBladebreakers**

Rei got of his cellphone and looked at the rest of the Bladebreakers. "Shit, Hilarys missing, and they have no idea where she is. They want us to look in all of the places we think that she could be if she managed to escape herself. Where the hell did Kai go?" He asked looking around franticaly.

"He left saying something about his wallet. Who cares lets go find Hilary." Tyson said darting out the door with the others right behind him.

* * *

**WithHilary**

**Forty minutes later**

Hilary looked down at the tickets she had just bought. She was at the airport. She didnt want to leave, she really didnt, but she had to get away. She wasnt sure where she would go at first. She thought about Australia, she had always wanted to go there, but the Blade Breakers had always known that, and she didnt want them finding her.

Luky thing the airport was only several minutes away. She was able to make a few pitt stops away. They first place she went was to her house, or at least what was left of it. After that she bought a small backpack and some things that she would need before and after the flight.

* * *

Hilary looked out the small window of the plane, watching Japan grow smaller and smaller as they got farther away. She turned her head and tried to concentrate on the movie they had started playing, but couldnt. She was seriously having second thoughts. She was on her way to somplace almost halfway around the world, and she had hardly any money or a place to say. 

Hilary shifted uncomfortably. She was lucky the people at the airport believed she was nine-teen, she didnt know how she passed that off. _'I guess I'll have to wear more makeup, to make myself look older. I hardly wear any now as it is.' _Hilary thought to herself. Hilary looked down and pulled a small picture out of her small backpack.

"Im sorry guys." Hilary whispered quietly to herself as she looked at the picture of her team. She put the picture away and looked at the stuffed bear that was crammed into her backpack, its head was still off. "Im sorry Kai." She whispered as tears sprang to her eyes and her chest tightened up with fear of uncertainty.

* * *

_Okay I hope this chapter wasnt too boring. It seemed really boring to me. Told you the story would change a lot in this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


End file.
